Noctis Uchiha
Noctis is a Tokubetsu Jonin ranked shinobi of Konohagakure. He bears a troubled past, rarely showing anyone his true feelings. He's currently in a state of depression, due to the loss of those dear to him. Appearance Noctis is average height, donning a toned figure. He has spikey dark black hair, along with onyx eyes. He allways has a scowl on his face, rarely showing a smile. Backround Grew up in konoha during Sakuya Izanami's reign. His academy days consisted of little to no training, but instead him flirting with the higher ups. Not fathomed by the constant denial, he continued his pursuit of love, being in the academy only to get closer to said higher ups. Suprisingly, Noctis became a genin after attending the academy for one year. On top of that, he even managed to achieve the second best rank within his class. By this point he'd faced enough rejection, and would focus more on his ninja career. He trained hard, taking on a multitude of missions. As the months passed, he'd grown stronger, now known as one of the "Top-Tier" rookie genin. He developed a slight arrogance when he'd heard about this, and opted to take even more missions then he'd taken before. One day, on his way to the mansion he witnissed the unfateful event in which Akoro defected from the village, even threatening konoha. Having strong ties to his village, and everyone in it, the young Uchiha developed a sense of hatred towards the man, only giving him respect due to his relationship with his cousins Okojo and Athena. Unlike Noctis, his cousins actually respected the man, even going so far to form a sense of hatred towards Sakuya, and eventually the village. They threatened to leave, only to be stopped by Noctis' warnings. One day, when Noctis and his cousins were training on the hospital rooftops, Akoro appeared. He offered the trio a "Sanctuary from the darkness" whom we called konoha. Angered at there sensei's banishment, Okojo and Athena agreed to leave, and pleed Noctis to follow. Noctis couldn't just rat them out, and reluctantly would follow. Unbeknowst to the others however, he had plans of his own. That night, the trio would meet up with Akoro at the gate as planned, and began to take there leave for Akoro's new home. Unfortunately, Sakuya had expected Akoro to return to the village, and had been waiting at the gates. Words were shed between both parties, a confused Noctis standing in the backround. In the conclusion, Noctis and the others managed to leave, and made there way for "Otogakure". After getting settled, Akoro got right to it. He explained his plans with the puzzle pieces, and that he'd be training them for a while, and that they'd eventually go out and seek the pieces. Over the next year, Sakuya had outlawed Uchiha, ordering there imprisonment. This sparked a bit of resentment towards Konoha, resentment that would probally never fade. During said year, Noctis would be be training. As he had said, they'd now set out to find the puzzle pieces. On one there searches, they'd come into contact with the other villages, going through battle each time. With each Konoha encounter, Noctis was asked to come back to Konoha, but he refused. He still had to watch out for his cousins after all. Eventually, the chunnin exams would come up. His two cousins along with Kaedon were sent inside on a covert mission, only to be killed. This sparked even more anger in Noctis, along with his sharingan. As more time passed, Noctis' resentment towards Konoha grew. Despite this, he just couldn't betray his home. Infact, he was quite happy when Akoro decided to join konoha once again. Upon his return, he achieved the rank of chunnin allthough not participating in the exams. Shortly after he was demoted, he and Sakuya getting into an arguement. And after that, Sakuya decided to attack Kirigakure, which resulted in the downfall of konoha. With Sakuya dead, Akoro now took control of konohagakure. He trained Noctis some more, allowing him to sign a contract with snakes, and even offered to give him the cursed seal. Noctis refused, not wanting to have another curse set upon him. Shortly after this, Akoro decided to travel to kirigakure, taking Noctis with him. He challenged Mikeru for the control of Kirigakure, the result of the battle ending his life. Noctis was spared, and returned to konoha once again. Over the next three years, he remained in Konoha, the resentment towards his village receding over time. Category:Characters